Fallen Angels
by HerondaleCake
Summary: Its getting harder to control, eating me up inside and burning through my soul- and if they're not careful, it will consume them as well with no way out. There will be no earth to save, there will be no happy ending if I can't figure out a way to do the impossible. They will not control me, after all you can't tame fire.
1. Prologue

I am the fire, I am the burning.

I am a new life, rising from the ashes like a phoenix in the fog.

There is no disappointment left in my body.

No sadness, no weakness, no fear.

I am not ashamed of dying this way.

I am no longer terrified

I am _angry_.

/

I looked up towards Will in terror. I lifted my head a little more.

The ceiling above us was falling.

/

Epilogue:

Evelina POV-

"Everyone run out of the building!" Will yelled.

"We need to get Blaise she can die in here!" I screamed at him.

"Blaise is strong, she can do this on her own. Help me get the people out now!"

I ignored Will's words and started running towards the arena. There was no more tears streaming down my face, but the saltiness was still there.

I reached the bars before jumping down. I was at least fifteen feet high and jumping wasn't the answer. I could barely run with my sprained ankle.

I looked every where for a solution down. Nothing. I thought once more about jumping, but I couldn't. I would break my leg, and possibly my other one.

Someones arms wrapped around me, I started screeching and squirming.

"Evelina what were thinking? Jumping!?" I turned around to see that it was Will again. "We have to leave! There is too much fire and smoke we will all die if we do-"

I pushed Will away from me and started sprinting towards the fence. Without grabbing anything I jumped over the fence and started falling. _Crack_!

I fell exactly on my bad foot. Now it was shattered, it wasn't just broken this time.

I started to wipe some tears away, but I didn't care. I had to get to Blaise, otherwise she would die here.

Blaise was collapsed on the floor next to the box with the boiling oil. Her entire body was motionless, but she was still breathing.

"Blaise!" I sighed.

I tried to pull her up and carry her, but I was limping. I couldn't get five feet without collapsing.

I turned around and couldn't believe what I was staring at.

Red and orange flames were surrounding us. The heat from the fire was unbearable. The blazing fire was getting closer to us; all I could hear was the loud thumping of my heart.

The arena was engulfed with flames and smoke; reducing the visibility to near zero. I wiped my brow as the sweat was pouring down my face. The red flame came closer to us.

I looked back towards Blaise.

"Blaise! Please, please wake up! I can't go on without you! I could never live without you. Please wake up! Stop the fire, control it. I know you can, somewhere inside you you can stop all of this. Cause if you don't. We will both die here, and maybe thats whats supposed to happen… But we have to leave! Please wake up! Please please please." I sobbed.

"Please…" I whispered one last breath, before the smoke started to fill into my lungs.

And at that second Blaise's eyes opened, and they weren't her usual brownish greenish. They were black, black as coal.

I couldn't find the effort to say something, anything, but I didn't need to because what happened to Blaise is something I could never forget.

She ran towards the fire, but there was something on her back. There were dark wings, torn, and tattered. And then I realized, she is a fallen angel, her wings are torn, her immortality stripped from her. However, she did not die. For she is dead on the inside.

Her body vanished into the flames, but the fire stopped.

I saw her running back towards me, but she collapsed. The fire eating her up from the inside. I tried to lift my body, but my field of vision vanished.

/

Blaise POV-

_I know I am in Idris. Everything is green and light. I see a giant Cathedral and it looks old. I start to walk up the stairs leading to the two giant double doors of the Cathedral. _

_My toes touch the threshold and suddenly I feel like I am on fire, like the worst pain I have ever experienced in my life. The pain is all over my body, and then suddenly I feel two large hands with claws dig into my shoulders and spin me around. Right in my face is this pale face with blacked out eyes and a unnatural smile. No teeth, just the outline of a smile, and black inside the mouth. It has no feet and hovers a few inches from the ground and has black ragged robes draped over its body. _

_I turn to run, and then I am in this room with a lot of beds. All around me are children. Some of them are missing faces or limbs, and some are just energy balls, or spirits. They are telling me to be quiet and hide. I start to run, and the thing is searching for me and singing in the most atrocious male voice. It sings one two THREE come count on me... one two three don't hit three come count on me. I run to a bed and climb under the sheet, and then I am suddenly awake. _

_For a brief moment after I awaken, I see a man standing by my bed and holding my arm, and then he's gone. A strange dark mist covers my field of vision, and I hear the man screeching my name. BLAISE! BLAISE!_

I woke up screeching and sobbing. I was breathing forcefully.

"She's awake! Get the others! Blaise! It was just a nightmare you're okay!" I turned and saw Evelina, it was all just a nightmare.

"Lina…" I sighed. No tears, no terror. Just confusion and relief.

**Im sorry this chapter is short and that I am late. I have been very sick. I wasn't feeling good enough to open my computer, get on this website and upload it. The epilogue is very sloppy and unorganized and I apologize. Something happened to my computer and I lost all my documents for this story. So it may take me longer to upload...**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it so far, I had such a fun time writing it. The first chapter will be out maybe next week. Don't forget to leave a review and to favorite and follow my stories. **

**I really hope you guys liked it!**

**xox Herondale**


	2. Chapter 1: Brain Overdrive

Chapter 1

Blaise POV:

_I've heard the word 'fear'. I simply choose to believe it doesn't apply to me. -Cassandra Clare_

Evelina wrapped her arms around me before I could let out another word.

"You're okay! Thank god!" She sighed.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and tried to give her a small smile. My whole body ached. I tried not to let out noise, but a small grunt managed to escape.

My head feels heavy and I just want to lay it down on a softer pillow, but not even that helps. The pain throbs and pulses in my skull, not a sharp pain like a knife-inflicted wound, but more of a dull pounding with a hammer over...and over...and over again.

My brain feels like it's on overdrive, but at the same time can't process properly. Images and ideas and plans and deadlines run through my head, but they're chasing each other round and round.

My mind can't catch a single one, but gets pounded with all of them at the same time as they ricochet and slam into the walls of my head.

"You might want to take things carefully…" She whispered.

"Why?" _I said trying to sound fine_. I lifted my hand to the top of my forehead. Not only was there a bump, but there was a gash.

"Well, ever since Elimination Day you've been unusually injured." I raised my eyebrow. "You have two broken ribs, scorched hands, minor concussion, broken ankle, and well the most unusual injury are the two tears in your back…"

I looked down and saw that there were bandages over my chest, shoulder, and ribs. My hands were hidden underneath more bandages.

My eyes shifted back towards Evelina and she mouthed the word sorry.

The door burst opened and two girls ran in. One inches smaller than the other.

The small one had pale chocolate hair weaved into a braid, and bright silver eyes. The tall one had very dark brown hair that just barely went below her shoulders.

"Finally she is awake!" The smaller one said. _She had to be at least five feet tall._

"Only took three weeks…" The taller one remarked. _I was out for three weeks?!_

"Who are these people?" I whisper shouted to Evelina.

"This here is Ary." She said pointing to the smaller girl, "And this is Madden."

"Hi." The both said in unison.

"I didn't ask for there names, I asked _who they were_!" I whisper yelled to Evelina.

Evelina muttered something under her breath.

"We were on team Four. We were both forced into the Institute. We are both regular shadowhunters. We are here to fight, fight on your side." Ary said

"After you burned down the Institute, only a few managed to live and stay with us to fight. There are seven people who chose to stay, and we need them. There are two more girl and three boys. Runner, Day, Jonah, Evan, and Kyle." Madden said softly.

"Fight? On _my_ side? What is going on?" I asked frantically.

"Senhora. He wants you, he wants to use you to wipe out the shadow hunters and-"

"Senhora? Who the heck is he?" _How come I don't freaking know anything?_

"He is the leader of the Madrid Institute, you know the one you were forced to stay in?" _Oh..._

"Well I am sick and tired of staying in bed and being useless. If there is a war coming I need to train."

"Not in this condition you aren't." A familiar voice said. Then he turned the corner. _Micah_.

"My nose is broken," He said consciously. _Thats why he looked horrible._

"I'm stuck in a death bed," I said.

"Then I'll come to you."

He's in front of me before I can blink again, and he's kissing me, and I plunge inside him where nothing is hidden. He's open to me now, the one who brought me back to life and the one who delivered me back to death. Layer by layer, that which separates us falls away, until I reach the center, the nameless region, the lonely singularity of his soul, unspoiled by time or experience, beyond thought, infinite. _And I am there with him-I am already there. Within the singularity, I am already there._

**Once again I am late and this is a super small. I have been super duper busy with school. The past few weeks have been extremely stressful, but I found the time to get on my computer and write the first chapter. Its been kinda hard coming up with story/chapter ideas, especially since all my notes for this story somehow vanished from my computer :(**

**I know these chapters have been super short, and I am sorry. I have been trying to work on the characters thoughts and emotions more to make the chapters longer. BUT hey! I am not a professional author, for crying out loud I am thirteen. Most thirteen year olds spend their time with friends and doing other stuff, and then theres me sitting in a corner with a bag full of books.**

**So besides all that(sorry for that little rant), I really hoped you guys like this chapter and the new characters! I was thinking about doing one of their point of views… I am still planning on doing Blaise's, Evelina's, Micah's, Elisa's, and possibly Troyes point of view so don't worry!**

**By the way in my previous story Heavenly Fire Micah gets sorta captured and Elisa tries to save, I've decided to scratch that idea. It was easy to write and all, but I don't have the time and I would rather focus on the connection between Micah and Blaise.**

**Well I love all of you guys! Please don't forget to leave a review, or follow and favorite. It realllllly means a lot to me!**

**xox Herondale**


	3. Chapter 2: Fire within

Blaise POV-

_Fire is catching and if we burn, you burn with us. -Suzanne Collins_

It had been weeks until I was finally allowed out of my death bed. Honestly it was great being able to just relax and sleep, but it was just plain torture not being able to train or help the others.

After a week or two, I could finally see the others without feeling excruciating pain around my entire body. Jonah, an eighteen year old boy, was kind. He was on team four with Madden and Arabella. He had also lost his ear from Elimination Day. Evan was very masculine looking, but he wouldn't even talk to me or the others. Now, Kyle wouldn't stop talking. He was also very masculine, he had that jock kinda look. As for Runner and Day, I never met them. All I knew was that Day was seven and her sister was sixteen.

Today was the day I could finally start training and trying to learn how to control my fire. Even though I had to take it easy and walking straight still was difficult, it was worth it.

I turned the corner and ran straight into Micah.

"Ready to train?" He said pulling me towards him. After I had woken up from my nightmare and Micah kissed me, I couldn't stop thinking about him. My dreams and my thoughts were all about him. I'm not sure why I had wanted him so much lately, but ever since I'd passed out on Elimination Day, the connection between him and I was unclear. We still hadn't understood why we were connected, but lately it hadn't mattered.

He was my best friend… Or was he? He was more than that. I… I think I loved him.

"Um… Blaise are you okay? You haven't said anything in minutes," Micah worried.

"Oh, sorry I just drifted off… Lets go train." I smiled.

Training was dreadful, my body ached all over. I wanted to train and all, but I didn't think it would be this painful.

"Okay, now that we're done with physical training, its time for you to work on that fire thing you do." Micah said.

Ugh, time to do the impossible.

"Im not sure how…" I complained.

"Just do what you always do when the fire stuff happens."

"Whenever I did the fire thing I just did it to protect someone or me."

"Well then think deep inside. Pretend I am about to die from a demon."

"Micah…" I whispered. His eyebrows raised.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pictured every part of my body surrounded by fire, and I thought about that one moment-that I'd ever felt lightning in my veins. I latched onto the swamping, red hot lava coursing through my veins.

It started with a crackle-a small light burned behind my eyelids. A strange feeling spread down my arm, scalding hot. The light behind my eyes was red-white; the source of the power was utterly destructive, shattering in its complexity.

I could feel it burning through my veins, whispering a hundred promises. It called to me, welcomed me home. It had been waiting, wondering when I would heed its call.

Then a flow of fire raced toward Micah, he barely moved. He was stunned, but the fire wasn't stopping.

I was on my feet now, barely breathing. I could feel it, and it was exciting and terrifying. Every nerve in my body came alive and tingled in anticipation. It wanted to be used, this power. It seemed like the most natural of all things. My fingers curved inward. The world around me was lit in red and white.

_Destroy_.

Micah's eyes got big in terror. I couldn't control what was going to happen next. A large flame shot straight towards Micah at such an uncontrollable speed he couldn't even move.

I tried to scream but nothing came out.

The flame... it, it stopped midair, then faded. How?

"Micah..." I whispered.

"You stopped it," he jumped up from the ground, "You controlled it!"

"No I didn't, it took me minutes to get the fire starting and once it came out it almost killed you. If I killed you, I couldn't-wouldn't live. I didn't control it. I just went crazy..." The lump in my throat ached like the rest of my body.

"I've always found that the most beautiful people, truly beautiful inside and out, are the ones who are quietly unaware of their affect." He said sorta off topic.

"I won't hurt you, Micah. I could never hurt you." Those words made my stomach quiver.

My breathing still rough, I tried to calm down. He loosened his hold on me, but he still loomed above. His breath was ragged against my cheek.

"Look at me, Blaise. You need to look at me right now." I kept my eyes closed. Carefully, his fingers smoothed over my face.

"Please." His voice was soft.

Letting out a shaky breath, I opened my eyes. His gaze searched mine.

He leaned his head back as the seconds skipped by, and my heart doubled its beats. I was wrestling with how much I should tell him, and I am pretty sure whatever it might be, he wasn't going to like it.

**Wow... I am a horrible writer. I've been gone for weeks and I post a short story... **

**Guys I am sosososososoossoososos sorry. All my excuses suck, such as I was sick, all my stories were deleted, school, i'm not perfect, and I am extremely lazy. **

**I love love LOVE writing this "fanfiction" but it has been so hard lately. Ill try to upload the next chapter by next week, but if you know me, it'll probably be late.**

**I also want to say thank you all so much for 900 views. It means so much to me! It motivates me to write more and more everyday. ily**

**as always,**

**xox Herondale**


	4. Chapter 3: Troye

Blaise POV-

_We're all human, aren't we? Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving. - J.K. Rowling_

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. It has been four months since we escaped Elimination day.

I have still had headaches here and there, but I try to forget about them. Sometimes they are so severe, I get knocked out cold, and I am stuck in a hospital bed for a week. I try to persuade the doctors into making them see that I am fine, but that doesn't stop them.

They say I need to take two pills every five hours, but I just throw the pills away, and say I ate them. They know I'm lying. They put pills in my water and food, sometimes in my medicine. I know I should take them, but whenever I do I feel it burn inside me. Catch aflame before it can work.

I try not to think about it too much, or it hurts. Hurts to walk, talk, or even eat. The doctors say its temporary, and god, I hope thats true.

I've stuck in a hospital bed more than I have trained with Micah. I never see him anymore, and that's what really hurts.

All I want to do is try to control my fire, if anyone wants me to fight in this war, they have to let me leave this nasty hospital.

After a week of being in that vile room, the doctors let me leave, with twelve pills, a bottle of water, and a note that says I can't do any physical activities for a week. But I threw the note away.

The first thing I do is goto the training room. I know Micah is there.

I slide the curtain open, and peek my head inside searching for Micah.

Bingo.

He is by the targets pulling the knives off of them. As I swoop inside the curtain shuts loudly causing Micah to twist around. A smile formed on his face.

"You're alive." He smirked.

"Barely." I smiled.

He walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips and lifting me against him. Startled, I dropped my water.

"Can-?" I grinned.

He silenced me with a kiss that reached a deep place inside that both thrilled and frightened me. When he kissed me, it was like he was reaching for my soul.

Funny thing was, he already had that and my heart in his hands.

Slowly, he let me slide down him and placed me on his feet. Dazed, I stared up at him.

"What was that for?"

"You smiled." His fingers trailed along my bruised cheek, then down my throat.

"You haven't been smiling much. I missed it, so I decided to reward you for doing it."

"Reward me?" I laughed. "God only you would think kissing someone is a reward."

"You know it is. My lips change lives." Micah bent over, grabbing my water and placing it in my hand.

"Can I train today?" I asked him.

"Today? Of course not. Didn't you just leave the hospital." He said turning back to the targets.

"Yea, all nice and ready to train."

"Sorry, but Blaise you can get hurt again, and you'll have to go back to the hospital." He pulled the knife out of the target so fast I almost missed it.

"Okay fine, but can I at least watch you train?" He nodded his head.

About an hour later of watching Micah throwing all sorts of knives and hearing him talk about different demons, I got bored. So I got up, patted a little kiss on his cheek and left.

I slowly walked back to my room. This place was so small, I was only yards away from my room.

It wasn't really a room, it was more like a cot and a blanket. The entire place was one humongous tent filled with cots. There were other tents attached to this big one. Like the hospital tent. It was as big as the rooms back at the Madrid Institute. There were curtains separating the hospital beds. Lately, I have been the only person in the hospital tent.

The training tent was a bit smaller than the hospital one, the only difference was that there was a wall in which the targets hung from. Then lastly, there was the kitchen type tent. The smallest tent. Filled with pots, pans, silverware, and a fireplace.

I finally reach my cot, and I lay down. I haven't gotten any sleep in the past few days. I wake up from nightmares every night, and there is no relief in waking up.

Before I drift off to sleep, someone nudges my arm causing me to sit up and see who it is. My doctor, Doctor Kauffmen.

"Blaise, before I introduce you to our new volunteer, I need to know if you have taken your pills." Ugh, not this again.

"I have, Doctor." I say with annoyance.

"Please show me your pill case." I lift my case from under my pillow giving him it.

"Blaise, there are still twelve, its been almost ten hours." He says taking four pill out and handing them to me. I quickly grab the pills and stuff them in my mouth. After swallowing, I can feel the pills disintegrating from the burning fire inside me.

"Good. Now I would like to introduce you to Troye Wayland." Dr. Kauffmen says moving out of the way so I can see Troye.

Troye reached out his hand and gave me a quick grin. I gave him one good look at the boy. Well, at least this place now had some eye candy. Couldn't go wrong with that.

Troye reminded me of a surfer, and that was hot. And he was a shadow hunter. Bonus points there.

"I know a lot of information about Senhora, and I am here to help you." He smiled.

His voice sounded way too familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Probably not." I totally knew him. He sounded like he could host movies.

"Well then, lets get started on this Senhora guy." I smirked.

**Just letting you guys know that I am alive. I am sosososo sorry I haven't posted in ages. I have millions of excuses and I won't bother listing them. I hope you guys like this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. It feels so good to start writing again. By the way, if you want to know a little more about Troye go check out the first "book" of this series, Heavenly Fire. **

**I love you guys sososososososo much.**

**xox Herondale**


End file.
